What Will Life Be Like Without Me?
by AWRK-lover26
Summary: Two surprises for Ryo and one could be fatal. Blaming himself Dee falls into a depth of despair wishing he never existed.
1. Why Couldn't It Be Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE at all. This is my first attempt to write a FAKE fic (by myself, I made one with a joint account which is named Bitter Sweet Symphony. Please check that out).

I have redone this chapter. It is no longer a one shot. I am going to make it longer. Thanks to those who had reviewed my story. I appreciate it.

What Would Life Be Like Without Me?

It was a beautiful spring morning in New York City. The sun shined through the windowpane of Ryo and Dee's bedroom. The warm light illuminated the creamy white skin of Dee's face. As he opened his beautiful green eyes, the piercing light of the sun blinded him. The sting of the light in his eyes caused him to roll over on his side and come face-to-face with his love Ryo.

He took his hand and lightly slid his fingers down Ryo's cheeks. Dee stared in awe at Ryo. 'How cute he looks when he sleeps' he thought to himself. He could not resist. He quietly leaned over and kissed Ryo's luscious lips. Ryo awakened to Dee's soft lips just touching his. He looked at Dee with those big black eyes of his. The thought of waking up to something so beautiful made a smile break on his face. He slowly rose from his bed and took a quick glance at his alarm clock. It was nine o'clock in the morning. His eyes widened with astonishment. In a panicked motion, Ryo jumped from the bed and screamed "DEE! Get up! We're going to be late for work".

Dee grabbed Ryo's wrists gently and said in the calmest voice, "It's alright. I asked the Chief if we could have vacation for a little while." Even though being on vacation was a great thing to Ryo, he was worried because Bikky is spending the weekend at Carol's house which means that Dee and Ryo will be left alone...Ryo does trust Dee to some extent. However, asking the Chief for vacation without even mentioning it to Ryo seems kind of odd. There is something up Dee's sleeve.

Ryo with a questioned look on his face said "Dee what is this all about? You usually tell me that we should go on vacation, and we ask the Chief together. You asked without even telling me. What is going on?" Ryo is not stupid. He can tell when Dee is hiding something due to his actions and attitude. Ryo has known Dee long enough to tell when something is going on. Just what it is, he does not know.

"It's alright Ryo. There is nothing wrong. I just wanted to spend time with you this weekend. Is that too much to ask? We have been working hard all year. We deserve some time to relax and enjoy the beautiful weather we are having. We do not have to worry about anything but _us_", Dee exclaimed about one inch from Ryo's face. Dee placed his warm hands on Ryo face and pulls him towards him in a quick action and placed a long passionate kiss upon Ryo's lips. Before Ryo could say anything, Dee put his long slender fingers to Ryo's mouth stopping him from saying anything and whispered "Shh don't say a word". Dee got off the bed and headed for the dressers.

He opened each drawer and placed a pile of clothes next to Ryo. "Please wear these for today; they will look good on you." Ryo was afraid to look what Dee picked out for him. With Dee's mind, who knows what he picked out. Ryo does not know what kind of clothes Dee has in his dresser. Hopefully he does not have to wear like sexy underwear or something just for Dee's amusement. However, if he did its ok it's not like anyone will see his underwear anyway. To Ryo's surprise there was a nice pair of blue jeans, underwear (not sexy type) and a white buttoned up shirt. At least Ryo won't feel uncomfortable with wearing those.

Ryo slipped on the clothes Dee gave him and Dee put on a short sleeve white shirt and a nice pair of black pants. "I have to go pick up something. Don't go anywhere until I get back." Dee said while opening the bedroom door. Dee winked at Ryo and slowly closed the door behind him. He raced down the hall like he was on an emergency call at the police station. He busted through the double doors and bolted down the sidewalk.

Ryo, unaware of what is going to happen, just quietly paced back and forth in the bedroom. 'Is there a special occasion, which would explain the attitude Dee is portraying? Does it have to do something with the date today?' he thought. The questions puzzled Ryo. "Oh, I know". Ryo walked out of the bedroom down the hall and out the double doors of the apartment building.

Dee returned home ready to see the glee on Ryo's face once he sees what he has for him. However, once Dee arrived there was no Ryo in sight. That is so strange because most of the time Ryo listens to him. Where could he have gone to? Of course Dee is worried now. What to do is the question. He has to have known what today is then if he just left. Long and behold Ryo was waiting for Dee by a tree in the park. Dee raced to see his beloved. "I remembered", Ryo exclaimed with tears of joy in his eyes.

They were so happy it felt that the whole world just stood still at this moment. Dee reached on the ground where he left his gift. "Here Ryo, Happy Anniversary" Dee gave Ryo a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. To Dee's surprise, Ryo did the same thing. "Happy Anniversary to you too Dee" The warm feeling of love overwhelmed them. Unfortunately, Ryo did not want to express his love for Dee in a public place. This was the place of their first kiss. How memorable it is.

Dee kneeled down next to the tree and tried to redo the same moment again. However this time, Ryo will not get so close that to even get his shirt grabbed by Dee. Ryo could not escape the fact that they are being watched. Ryo looked around to make sure that his gut feeling was true. He was hoping that he was just worried that they are in a public place and he does not want anyone to see them together like that.

Ryo saw a dark figure sitting on a bench about 20 feet away staring at them in disgust. 'In a public place they will do that? That is disturbing; there are so many people who do not want to see something like that. Just like the others. They don't care about anyone else's feelings about this but their own. It is time to teach them a lesson or two, on how to keep that kind of stuff to themselves", the man said to himself.

He walked up to Ryo and Dee and said, "Would you please do that somewhere else? There are many people who do not want to see that." in an angered tone.

Dee looks at the man with stern eyes. Like heck he was going to do this somewhere else. 'Don't look then' Dee responded furiously. It's their life, who cares what others think. The man noticed that Dee and Ryo were not going to move no matter what he said.

He became very impatient. 'Maybe with force they will stop this disgusting sappiness'. The man pulled out a black object from his coat pocket and pointed it at them. "You heard what I said now do it." It was a socom pistol.

Dee immediately jumped on the man and tried to free the gun from his hand. As Dee struggled with the man, the gun went off. A loud thud was heard behind Dee. Dee quickly spun around to see that Ryo's lifeless body lay on the ground. "No!!!!!" Dee screamed at the top of his lungs. Dee managed to get the gun from the man, but the man fled. A question came to mind; Chase after the man, or run to Ryo's aid. The answer was quite clear. There is no way he was going to leave Ryo there alone.

Dee rushed over to Ryo in horror. He lightly slid his fingers up and down Ryo's body searching for a hole from a bullet. Ryo's groan filled the air. His vision was blurred. All he said was "Dee...uh..." and he fainted. Dee held Ryo in his arms. The bullet has run through Ryo's chest. Maybe Dee will be able to save him. He hoped. Dee yelled "Somebody help us please!"

The first time in a long time, tears trickled down Dee's face like wax from a candle. It was a very gloomy scene. Someone has to have heard Dee. A man was strolling through the park when he heard Dee's voice. The man who stood next to Dee had blond hair and brown eyes. It was Commissioner Berkeley Rose. 'Out of all the people in the world to help us, it has to be him' Dee thought enraged.

Berkeley called for an ambulance as they sit in silence, waiting for what feels like forever. Neither of the two men can bear looking down at the man that they love. Out of all the things they went through with Ryo, it can not end like this. Although Berkeley can never have Ryo because Dee is always around, he tries to get what he wants. The actions that he takes to get Ryo are a different story. He has never been successful for trying to win Ryo's heart because he is more forceful than Dee. What bothers him the most is why Ryo likes Dee more than him. It does not make any sense.

Trying not to make matters worse Berkeley stood at least 2 feet away so Dee won't try to hit him if the question he asks upsets him. "Dee, the man who has done this", he paused, "Was he by any chance tall with dark hair, who carries a socom pistol?"

Dee responded with a solemn "yea". It's not like he really cared what Berkeley had to say. 'Why can't he just leave me alone? I need no sympathy' 'This is not the time to spark up a conversation, that rat bastard.'

"Well, there is a suspect by the name of Charlie Bleuch. He is wanted for murder of 3 gay couples. He has been at large for quite a while, and I am here to take him down."

"Like I really care why you're here", Dee said irritably. As Berkeley was about to respond to the rude comment of Dee's an alarm blared down the street and an ambulance pulled into the park where Ryo lay. They took Ryo and placed him in the back of the ambulance. As Dee climbed into the back Berkeley tried to go too. Dee looked at him like 'What the heck to you think your doing' Berkeley responded to the look and just stood at the scene. 'I save Ryo and this is the thanks I get? Oh well there will be other times' Berkeley thought irrationally. He knows he will never be able to be with Ryo but there is always a chance to at least kiss those lips again. At this thought a big smile slaps on his face.

Meanwhile, in the ambulance, Dee is trying to control his emotions and trying not to freak out. No words could describe his hatred for that man, and how much guilt he is facing now. He thought 'This is all my fault. If only we did not take this day off." 'If I didn't ask, things would have been different.' The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital and they slowly took Ryo out and rushed him to the emergency room. Dee had to stay behind. He wanted to be with Ryo so he tried to force his way to the emergency room where Ryo is held.

One of the ambulance men put his arm out to stop Dee and exclaimed, "I'm sorry sir but I can't let you through".

Dee cried out "But I have to go through, you do not understand, I have to be with him."

"I'm sorry sir but you must sit down."

A group of employees surrounded Dee and grabbed a hold of him. Dee began to kick and scream bloody murder. However, the struggling did not pay off. He wound up in the waiting room. Dee rested his head on the wall and pounded his fist on it. Tears streamed down his face. Dee paced back and forth in the room. Visions of the incident went through his mind. Every second he thought of it, the more blame he placed on himself.

After long grueling hours, a nurse came into the waiting room. The room was a disaster. Magazines were on the floor, and chairs were flipped over. The nurse looked around the room and noticed Dee all curled in the corner facing the wall. She said "Mr. Laytner, you may see your friend now. He is in room 203."

How relieved Dee was to hear that. His Ryo must be alright. Thank goodness. Dee paced down the hall. He finally arrived at room 203. Ryo was unconscious still. Dee kneeled down and put his face onto the bed and sobbed. "Oh Ryo if only I wasn't so stupid. I couldn't save you. This is all my fault. I wished I never existed then this would have never happened to you."

A bright white light approached Dee. He could see a figure of a beautiful woman. It was an angel.

"Do not think that Dee" a voice spoke."Never say that. Life would be so much different for Ryo if you weren't there. Many things would not be the same" Dee did not believe what this lady was telling him so she had to show him.

Randy Maclean arrived at the 27th precinct on a gorgeous Monday morning. Randy took a deep breath of air before applying to be an officer, which he has dreamed of for a long time. Randy grabbed for the doorknob, turned it, and stepped into what he thought was going to be a good time. Randy walked up to the desk to a pretty blonde woman officer whom went by the name Janet, to greet her and apply for his job.

"Good Morning, my name is Randy Maclean and I would like to work here as an officer." The woman could not resist smiling at his politeness. She thought he was so cute. She wouldn't mind going out with this stud.

"Good Morning to you too" she said nervously. She took out a clipboard from underneath the desk and asked Randy if he would fill it out. As Randy was filling it out Janet could not keep her eyes off of him. She would love to be in his arms. The way he holds that pen, he looks so gentle. She wondered what it would be like if those fingers touched her face. "Here you go", he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" she said while taking the clipboard from him staring straight into his eyes. "You will have to talk to the Chief, so please go down this hall. His office is right at the end."

"Thank you" he said innocently. As he walked away, Janet could not resist looking at his behind. How she wanted to grab that butt of his. Randy knocks on the Chief's door, hears a welcoming, and slowly turns the knob. You could not tell that he was nervous, but he was inside. He does not like to show his emotions much.

"Yeah, what is it?" the chief said grumpily.

"Oh so skunky old badger is still a jerk, even though I am not there", Dee stated.

"Dee please be quiet and just watch" the angel replied angrily

"My name is Randy Maclean, I am a new recruit sir", Ryo responded.

"Oh, I remember someone saying you were coming in today", the Chief said. "I have nothing for you today. Also I have to find you a partner. For now take this gun and badge and go practice at the shooting range room down the hall to your left." The Chief handed Randy a Beretta and a nice new NYPD badge.

Randy left to go to the shooting range thinking 'Phew it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.' There was a shooting range contest going on today. Just what Randy wanted. He was pretty good at shooting targets. He wondered how he would do today. He hasn't shot a gun in a long time. When he arrived in the room a young silver haired man who looked like he was doing pretty well. He kept getting the middle of the target. He was pretty good. He will be a nice challenge.

A man by the name of Drake gave the signal to start the competition. "GO!" After the first target officers were eliminated. After many rounds it was down to the last two men standing. It was Randy and the silver haired man left. Target after target they kept getting the same score.

After about a half hour Drake just called it a tie. Randy was so impressed with his competition he had to meet this man. He approached the man and introduced himself

"Hello, my name is Randy Maclean. You are very good. What is your name?"

The man looked at Randy in disgust. He believed that Randy was not attractive at all. He thought that he was actually dorky looking. "My name is Jemmy J. Adams" he replied in a vicious tone.

"Ok everyone we have to go into the Chief's office he has something to tell us" Drake announced.

Randy walked back into the Chief's office and stands next to the other officers. JJ was at the front of the office with the Chief.

"This is Jemmy J Adams, he has been a force sniper for about six months now. The only one of you would be a challenge to him is Randy." The Chief said.

All the eyes focused on him like he had three heads. JJ looked at Randy like he is no challenge. He could whoop him any day; however the contest proved they are a good match against each other. Good thing they are partners, right?

"What! Partners!" Dee screamed. There is no way that little st can be my man's partner.

The angel put her hand on Dee's shoulder and said "But, you do not exist, so this is the way it is, and there is more." "More?" He questioned.

It has been several weeks since the first day Randy and JJ met. They have decided to take a vacation for a little while. They went to England to get a hotel for two weeks. Randy went up to the desk clerk and received the keys to his and JJ's room. At least they don't have to share a room. Randy opens the door to the balcony and a nice breeze welcomed him. Randy stood close to the edge and looked over the side. He saw a man walk by. He was a blonde hair brown eye man. His piercing stare at Randy made him feel uncomfortable.

Randy goes next door to JJ's room and explains to him about the man that he just saw. By the description of the man JJ seemed interest. "Ooo I wonder if I'll meet him sometime soon." The glow in his eyes made Randy back away. 'What is with JJ?' he thought.

There was a sudden noise that disturbed Randy and JJ. They grabbed their berrettas and creaked open the door. A gun came to their heads. The man said, "Don't move". Randy looked up at the man and it turned out to be the man he saw earlier. The man introduced himself to be Berkeley Rose. He was an assistant inspector, New York state police headquarters. What a sigh of relief, he was on their side.

Renard Henry and the chef of the hotel come into the room where they are standing and the chef takes out a butcher knife and tries to stab Ryo. Berkeley whips out his gun and shoots the chef right in the head. Berkeley points the gun at Renard Henry and calls for backup. It turns out that murders have been happening around this hotel to people who are Japanese. Poor Randy, or Ryo, is part Japanese, so he was the target. The police finally arrived at the hotel and arrested Renard Henry.

Randy went up to Berkeley and said "Thank you so much for saving my life. I owe you one." Berkeley just stared into Randy's face and said "You're welcome Randy". A smile from ear to ear came across Berkeley's face. He was in love with Randy, no doubt about it. He just wanted to kiss those lips but JJ was there. Impressed JJ stood behind Berkeley staring at him with that glitter is his eyes.

They had to say their good byes but Berkeley would see them again soon. JJ was so depressed that they had to leave such a handsome man as Berkeley behind. It was time to go back to work.

"What gives?" Dee questioned. "Well Dee since Berkeley is like you JJ fell in love with him. Also now that you are not there to protect Ryo..." the voice said. A scared look came upon Dee's face. He is scared to find out what happens next.

Randy and JJ returned to work and now it is time for the Chief to take a vacation. The Chief came into his office where he gathered all his officers and he introduced his replacement for the time being.

A blonde haired man walked through the door. "This is Commissioner Berkeley Rose. He will be taken over for the time being".

Ryo's opened his mouth in astonishment. He never expected for this man to come here. JJ himself was so happy he could die.

Berkeley said to all the officers "It is nice to meet you all. Please go back to work." The chief picked up his bags with glee and ran out the door.

"He must have wanted this vacation for a long time. I have never seen him move so fast." Ryo said.

Berkeley walked up to Randy and JJ and asked "Will you join me in my office please". JJ was so excited that he nearly knocked Randy down to get into the office. Berkeley said to JJ "JJ will you please leave Randy and I to discuss something". JJ responded "Of course, I will be right out here, whenever you need me." A big wide smile overcame him will he slowly shut the door behind him.

Randy was explained to that he has to go on an investigation with Berkeley, Berkeley's friend Diana and JJ to put Ed Nielsen behind bars. Berkeley placed JJ with Diana for the time being. Which means…?

Berkeley went over to the windows that overlook into his office and he pulled the shades down so noone can see what happens _inside_ his office. Randy stood there wondering what why Berkeley pull the blinds down.

"I guess this means that you will be working with me", he stated while he removed his glasses from his face and winked at Randy. Randy blushed instantly, he was not sure of what to say or what to think. Berkeley took slow short steps closer to Randy. His hands were placed on Randy's forearms pushing his back against the door, preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing sir?" Randy asked nervously.

"Well I believe that you owe me something for saving your life. Don't you?" he questioned slyly.

"Well, yes sir. I thank you again for that". Ryo watched as Berkeley's hands trailed further up on his body. His left hand slid down Randy's left arm, then his side then his lower back and resting it on his lower back while his right hand raised Randy's face to his. Randy could feel Berkeley's hot breath in his face. He stared at Randy with his big brown eyes. His face became closer and closer. His soft lips were just centimeters from Ryo's. Ryo closed his eyes and…….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dee screamed. A hand lay on his shoulder. "What's wrong", a sweet angelic voice said. Dee made a double take at Ryo's face. 'There is no angel, what the heck is going on' he thought. Ryo flipped Dee around. "Everything is alright".

"Oh Ryo my love, your alright". Dee fell into Ryo's embrace. Tears of joy spouted out of both their eyes. My love I have said before that it was all my fault that you were like this. I wished that I never existed."

Ryo looked at Dee and with a calm voice said "Dee it is not our fault. Never say that you do not want to exist. I need you. Never leave me. I love you." Their reunion lasted for so long, it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The doorknob slowly turns. All they could see was a shoe…….then a gun…..

I hope you enjoy the new and improved version. Thank you for reviewing.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Dee raised his gun from its holster at their unknown guest and wiped his face trying to fight back the waterworks. The gun became more evident as the door became more ajar, and it looked awfully familiar because it was similar to Ryo and Dee's. The revolver was held right side up and was followed by a dozen roses. It was a younger man than Dee. He wore light brown dress pants, a maroon shirt with a dark red tie and a light brown jacket around his shoulders. The figure dropped the bouquet of flowers that was in its grasp a moment before. "Don't shoot!" he screamed. The high pitch voice came from a lilac-haired man whom had his hands in the air. His gun dangled from his pointer finger in "I give up" position. Dee could put his guard down a little because it is not the man who shot Ryo, and it's not good old Berkeley. But, unfortunately it was another person that he did not want to see at this time, or ever for that matter.

Dee lowered his pistol. "Why are you carrying your gun in your hand? You scared the shit out of us, you asshole!" As if JJ never heard what Dee said, he tackled him to the ground. Dee's firearm got knocked out of his hand and slid underneath Ryo's bed.

"My holster broke and I had no choice but to carry it"

"Well great, now just get off me" he grunted while he tried to push JJ off by placing his right hand on JJ's left arm and his other hand on JJ's head in order to resist a unsolicited kiss.

Ryo leaned over the side of his bed and watched the duo. He snickered at the fact that Dee is pinned to the ground and not him. Now Dee knew how it felt sometimes.

"Get off of me!" the raven haired man yelled. He stretched his arm underneath to reach his piece. Finally obtaining it he aimed it right between the eyes of the youth.

"No fair…" JJ remained puzzled because as many times as he attacked Dee before, he never used brute force. JJ brushed off his clothes and held a hand out for Dee to grab onto. Of course Dee never would take the request. Dee rose up from lying down position. He pushed off of the cold tiled floor with his left hand into kneeling position. Then he pressed both hands on his thighs to rise to his normal height. Today he wasn't just wearing regular working clothes. It was his most comfortable outfit which he only wore on special occasions and refused to get dirty. Let's just say he's a little more pissed off. As Dee fixed himself from the engagement of unwanted physical contact from JJ, he asked "Why are you here anyway?".

"I was sent to give…" JJ skimmed the floor to see where he dropped the garland of roses. He picked it up and placed it on the desk next to Ryo. "..Ryo his flowers from Commissioner Rose".

Placing his gun back in the holster, Dee walked towards the dresser knocking JJ aside. He ripped the card that laid dormant in the bud of a rose, and slammed the bunch into JJ's chest. "He doesn't need sympathy from that prick"

"That's ok. I will just give them to you then" JJ smiled with the twinkle in his eye as he straightened his arms out to Dee to hand him his so called "gift".

Dee had torment and anguish written across his face, his eyes glassy from the tears that were shed before.

"Dee are you alright?" the younger man questioned while trying to wipe the tears for the man that he loved so much. Unfortunately it's all in vain, the love will never be returned and he just can't face that fact.

Dee slapped the man's hand away from his face and yelled "Don't touch me!!"

"Is it because I didn't buy you some flowers and I am giving you _his_?" he turned his head to Ryo squinting his eyes at him. "I would have but the Commissioner won't give me my salary unless I gave _him_, he nodded his head sideways addressing the on looking man in his hospital bed, his get well gift".

"Just shut up" Being a man, of course he doesn't want to show his "feminine side", but he just could not hold back his emotions from his love anymore. Unfortunately, it is quite easy to determine if someone is upset, by knowing them so long. As much as Dee doesn't want to admit it, JJ has known him for a long time so he knew that he was upset. However, JJ never could take a hint. No matter how much Dee would push him away he will still go after him with his unrequited love.

"But Dee I…" Clear fluid raised inside the crevices of his eyes not yet coming down the sides of his face. Dee made no adjustment to his demeanor and just stared off in the distant not at all caring about the man before him. JJ raised his elbows till they were level with his chest, and his hands were clenched into fists and screamed "WHY DON'T YOU EVER CRY FOR ME?!" "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN HE DOES" he stated while pointing at the helpless patient. On that note the male ran out of the room while sprinkles of his tears landed on the cold non-carpeted floor.

"Dee you didn't have to be so hard on him", the chestnut-haired man finally spoke. "He just made a deliver of flowers. I enjoy getting gifts".

"But, they are from that rat bastard Berkeley!"

"Dee that is no way to talk about the man who saved me"

What a punch to that face that statement was to Dee. He didn't know how to feel, either sad or angry.

"He didn't save you, I did damn it!" he blurted out clenching his teeth. Trying so hard not to say something he might regret. He does not want to get into a heated argument with Ryo in his condition.

"How would you know? You were unconscious" Dee barked.

"A nurse told me that a blonde gentleman called the ambulance".

"I am the one who screamed for help damn it! Did you just think that I would just let you lay on the ground?"

"If we didn't take off work maybe this would not have occurred" There was bare silence.

Dee stared at the wound of Ryo's left shoulder. It was wrapped in bandages and on the wrist came an IV line to replenish all of the blood that was lost. Taking the burden Dee could not bear to argue with his love anymore. He grabbed his coat and went for the door.

"Dee I…" Ryo raised his hand to Dee

"Don't worry about it!" Dee cut Ryo off. His tone got very low as his chin came closer to his chest staring at the ground. "I just need to take a walk". Ryo lowered his hand to his side and stared off in the distant.


	3. Loneliness

Disclaimer: Well FAKE is not mine and never will be. But this fic is HAHAHA. Ok I'll stop enjoy my third chapter to this installment.

After unbuttoning part of his gown Ryo lifted part of the white bandages that circumferenced his shoulder to gander at the wound that was inflicted upon him to see the severity. The ability to move his arm slightly, no sign of paralysis reassured him that it was not something to be ominous about. While examining himself a nurse came into the room with a tray of food in hand. She had a peculiar look on her face and her hands seemed to shake as she placed the tray on an over the bed table and rolled the food to him where he sat propped up with four or more pillows behind his back. The table was moved too far too fast that it slammed against the side of the bed and his cup of apple juice landed right into his lap.

"I am sorry sir, I will get a…" she rushed over to the table at which the flowers from Berkeley rested went underneath to the drawer and took out some napkins to help clean up. Her face became flush when she noticed where the spill wound up and wasn't sure if she was comfortable enough to help. Aware of her stalling, he asked for the napkins while placing the cup back on the tray.

"I will get you another cup..." she said a little nervously. The nurse was a young girl in her early twenties with blonde hair whom wore a white nurse outfit which comprised of a button up blouse and a down to the knee in length skirt. Due to her actions he is not sure if she is just uncomfortable around him or that she doesn't have much experience yet.

"No that's alright" Ryo stopped her before she left the room. She turned around and stood by the door looking at the floor like she has done something wrong. He let a little smile come across his face from her innocent demeanor.

Just being curious he asked her "Ma'am are you alright you seemed kind of flustered?"

"Oh…I-I appreciate your concern but I am fine thank you" Ryo felt that his meal was prepared by Dee. Eating off of a paper plate with plastic silverware, Dee never liked doing the dishes, the chicken did not look too appetizing and as much as people need their vegetables….haha…the green beans taste terrible.

"Is everything ok?" she asked curiously.

'I feel they are trying to poison me geez' "Yes thank you" he said as he stuffed the green beans in his mouth and chewed it with a big smile.

"May I know what kind of injury that I have please"

"Yes o-of course Sir, let me get your chart"

She clutched the clipboard that laid in the compartment at the foot of Ryo's bed and flipped through the pages to come upon the information that would be helpful.

"Well, it says that the bullet t-that remained in your shoulder was successfully removed and…" clearing her throat "…" before she could finish a woman whom wore a white lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck came into the room behind her. She quickly moved to stand next to the table where the flowers sit. Looking at the buds where the card once sat.

"Your alright Hanna go attend to Mr. Wilkins next-door please" the doctor conveyed winking at her with a smile from ear-to-ear.

"Yes'm" she replied handing the clipboard over and scurried away out the door without making eye contact with Ryo at all.

"Fine nurse isn't she?" she asked innocuously. Ryo just smiled and nodded and awaited what she had to say.

"Well Mr. Maclean is it…" She went to the end of the bed and placed the clipboard back in its previous place, removed the stethoscope from around her neck and went towards Ryo. "I will have to listen to how your breathing is, now take a deep breath for me" The cold round face that pressed against his body was rather uncomfortable as she moved from the front of his chest to the back , but it beat the hell out of the pain in his shoulder that he retained so he didn't care. He did as she asked and breathed in as deep as he could the three times that she stipulated.

As Dee made his way out of the hospital there sat a police car which had two elder personnel contained inside. The driver stepped out of the vehicle and his partner was right beside him. They looked all decked out with the whole ensemble, dark blue short sleeve and pants with a belt that contained the essential cuffs and radio. They made Dee hot just looking at them, with clothing like that in this weather; they need a change in uniform. Luckily Dee can where what he thinks is comfortable and is left alone about it. He does not worry about little things like that anyway. They stepped towards Dee and the partner practically shoved his badge in Dee's face while the other handcuffed him. "Dee Laytner you are hereby under arrest. What you have to say can and will be used against you…."

"Yeah yeah I know my rights. What the hell is going on? What am I getting taken in for?"

"You are charged with the attempted murder of Ryo Maclean."

"What!? What the fk you talking about?"

Nurse Hanna returned with a small coffee cup in hand and tiptoed into the room. "Excuse me, here is your drink Mr. Maclean" He grasped the cup slowing sip at it to not be rude, he wasn't really thirsty.

"With the wound that was inflicted by the gunshot, we removed the bullet successfully with arthroscopy, and prevented anymore blood loss that you have already sustained. From what we can tell you have no chordal damage". She said cheerfully.

"That's good to hear."

The chair Dee sat in before remained placed next to the right side of Ryo's bed. Ryo looked away from the nurse and stared at the chair.

"Dee, when did you get back. You were so quiet I didn't notice you have come in here."

The doctor raised an eyebrow as Ryo.

"Well, she said the bullet is out, so I will be out soon enough" he said smiling.

"Mr. Maclean?"

"That must have been a short walk, you weren't gone for that long"

"Mr. Maclean!?" the doctor reached her hands out and placed them on his face, turning his head forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"Yes!?" he asked astonished.

"There is no one there"

"What did you say?" he asked. His face was pale and sweat slowly dripped down his face.

A puzzled look came over the doctor's face. She took a small pen light and shined it in his eyes.


End file.
